


You fucking idiot Dean

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Series: Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: Deans totally not whipped for the school cutie with his blue eyes and stupid fucking trench. Yup. Definitely not in love





	

He wasn't sure why every boy in the football team decided that he was to be protected. Maybe it was that every time they passed each other, Cas would smile and compliment them, something along the lines of "you played amazing yesterday Balthazar." Or "Alfie! Your hair looks lovely today!" They all blush and compliment him back, occasionally make a few jokes about Cas' constant sex hair or the fact that he's never seen without a sweater and trench. A few will even clear paths through the corridor for the boy, ensure no one touches him because Cas is theirs okay? You touch a hair or even hand him his glasses, and you will have the entire football team on your ass. So there was a large, "Be careful with him." sign on Cas' back that Cas didn't necessarily mind. 

The only person who didn't seem to care about the sign was the illusive Dean Winchester. The school heart breaker slash bad boy, with his leather jackets and bright green eyes who'd taken a fancy to the cute boy. He'd noticed him at the last game, standing by the sidelines cheering the boys on in one of their jumpers, a large 12 on the back of it and Dean won't admit the pang of jealousy that courses through him that. It's not until lunch the next day that Dean approaches him, coaxes him into a conversation about Cas' choice of classes and if Deans suddenly swapping tech for art the next day, no one really notices. 

Expect of course, Cas' large possy that ensnare Dean one day when he's 'following' Cas towards a tree at lunch, where Cas often spends his time surrounded by the flowers and his Elvis music. They corner him against a wall and ensure that Dean knows that, "if you hurt a hair on his head, we'll crush your skull." Dean in return rolls his eyes and shoves past them to join the boy who smiles and happily accepts the mans company. 

No one really seems to notice that Deans suddenly changing, running ahead of Cas to open doors, carry Cas' bag between classes. Cas notes however, that he wears his leather jacket more often, slicks his hair back every day. Even tries to smoke once; when he's talking to Benny and Crowley at lunch, lights up a cigarette and tries to hold back the coughs, because fuck those things are nasty, before he's practically choking himself but at the same time, powering through it because he looks 'cool' although Cas thinks he's an idiot. 

There's one occasion when Dean decides to just go full bad boy and starts a fight with some punk that had taken a go at Cas, despite the football team already warning the guy off, but that doesn't stop Dean from punching the guy and almost breaking his nose. He's pretty sure the words "he's mine" leave his mouth at some point as well but he's not really paying attention. He doesn't account for the fact that the man is stronger than him, doesn't know that the punk had joined the wrestling team so when he jumps off the floor and lands a hard blow across Deans cheekbone Dean is speechless for a few minutes as the guy tackles him, smacks his head into the floor in the process. And then Deans on top, fists flying until the guys surrendering and promising he'll stay away from the boy. 

Dean wears the bruise proudly the next day, as he saunters into the lunch hall with his leather jacket, cigarette behind his ear as he smirks. He can hear the buzz and excitement in the room because "Dean, the bad boy of the school, got his ass kicked over a boy." It's quite the gossip, not that he cares because it's not the worst thing said about him. But said boy, with his big blue eyes and light stubble and stupid fucking trench coat, that boy is glaring at Dean from across the room where he's sitting with Charlie who's sighing when she sees Dean smirking at them both. 

He's happy with himself, positive that this will grab the attention that he's been craving from the boy for the past two weeks. However Cas surprises the entire school when he walks away from Dean, turns with a scoff and a glare and decides to blatantly ignore the boy. Dean isn't going to lie, that does hurt because he's been trying to hard to catch this boys attention and thought perhaps this would do the trick. So he tries harder. He tries in class, nearly gives mr Shurley a heart attack when he actually hands in his overdue papers, and follows Cas, tries to start conversations that end in short snappy retorts that have Dean dropping his head in defeat. 

It's not until after two weeks of this that Dean starts to get annoyed. Corners Cas in an empty corridor and demands to know what the hell is wrong. But then Cas, who despite his size is really strong, manhandles him into the janitors closest and slams the door shut. Before Deans even able to process he's shoved against the wall and Cas is eye level, and fuck his eyes are more blue than Dean originally thought. But they're filled with annoyance which Dean really hates. 

And then Cas' already deep voice drops to a growl that sends thoughts to Deans crotch that really aren't helping the situation, as he snarls a "you fucking idiot, Dean. Do you seriously think you look cool?" And Deans fumbling for a second, trying to back track because, wasn't he cool? I mean, leather jackets, quiffs, cigarettes? But instead of the retort that he's hoping for, Deans stuttering out a "C-Cas?" thats quickly stopped with a hard look and a thumb sliding across the bruise on Deans cheek. 

"I hate seeing you hurt, and your bullshit." Cas snaps, Dean doesn't think he's ever seen the boy so annoyed and he's not sure he likes it. "I like you just how you are. The real you." Then Deans blinking in surprise because he never thought anyone would like him for him. The real him was some guy who hoped to be more than he was, some guy who never tried in school and chased the sweetest, cutest guy around the school. 

So his response is a quiet, almost whimpered "o-oh" but then anything else is cut off when Cas is snapping a "you're so stupid" before his lips are right there, hard and demanding. Possessing every part of Deans mouth as he shoves him harder against the wall and Dean definitely doesn't whimper and scramble at Cas' stupid fucking trench. He quickly learns how it feels to lose control of himself as he buckles under Cas' touch, sinks into the kiss until Cas is holding him up with gentle hands on his chin and bodies pressed together. 

But then Cas is nipping his bottom lip with a quiet, "you're so stupid but I love you anyway" that has Deans eyes fluttering as they kiss again and Deans "me too" is muffled by Cas' lips but he ensures Cas knows as he kisses back just as hard.  
He hopes no one notices how afterwards, Dean instantly sinks at Cas touch or that his leather jacket suddenly disappears in place of a zipper. Although he's pleased when no one makes another go at Cas, because then they have Dean followed by the entire football team, who've come to like Cas' new boyfriend, to face and no one really wants that. No one touches Cas, and Dean likes to ensure that happens with the constant marks on his neck that Dean refreshes every week that Cas will always smile at, tug at Deans hair and gasp out a "you're so stupid." Deans quick to reply with a, "but you love me." And Cas naturally has to agree, because he does. He loves his big, stupid bad boy boyfriend.


End file.
